the_141_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Walking Dead Part 2 (Main Series)
The Walking Dead Main Series is a fictional TV series which takes storylines and characters from some of the existing fictions of The Walking Dead Franchise. It follows Rick Grimes, a man who awakens from a coma, after being shot in the line of duty, into a world that is ruled by the dead after an epidemic of apocalyptic propositions swept the globe, as he tries to protect his family by sorting through the death and horror in an effort to find a safe area and retake the world. Seasons |-|One= Season One Episode One : Days Gone Bye Rick Grimes has been struggling with his wife recently but that, soon, becomes the least of his problems after he is shot in the line of duty and put into a coma which leaves his family mourning. Meanwhile, a deadly virus is spreading across the world and causing people to start acting strangely and become hostile which leaves a torn Shane and the rest of the sheriff's department having to do their best until Shane decides to protect Lori. Episode Two : Dead Reckoning Having awoken from his long coma, Rick finds that a long time has passed and the world has come to an end and so he immediately sets out to find his family while he also struggles to adjust to the world which has been ravaged by the walking dead. Meanwhile, Shane has taken charge of their survivor camp outside of Atlanta in order to protect Lori and Glenn Rhee is given a shopping list as he goes to Atlanta to supply the entire group. Episode Three : Guts Rick has made it to Atlanta only to find that it has been completely overrun that results in him barely escaping from the streets with the help of Glenn Rhee but, due to Rick's actions, the entire group that came with Glenn are now trapped in a shopping mall which leaves them needing to work together in order to escape back to a survivor camp outside the city. Meanwhile, Shane does his best to keep control at their Atlanta survivor camp. Episode Four : Vatos Arriving to the survivor camp, Rick finds himself reunited with his lost family as well as a old friend, Shane and has his hope restored as he settles with the group of them. However, guilt is spreading through some of them for having left Merle behind and with Rick's guns from the police station also being left behind, an group head back into Atlanta where they face a new group. Meanwhile, tensions rise out of control in their survivor camp. Episode Five : Tell It To The Frogs Having acquired the guns again, Rick and Shane start giving lessons on how to use them for their other camp survivors but the two of them also come to disagreements at leadership and Jim begins to act strange before Rick has Glenn's help to acquire ammunition from Atlanta gun stores. As this goes on, Shane and Lori further divide from eachother which leads to Shane becoming much more aggressive as some survivors grow closer. Episode Six : Wildfire In the morning aftermath of the massacre at the survivor camp, tensions are high between some of the group as they mourn for their lost while it is quickly discovered that one of their own is bitten that leaves the group to fulfil some dying wishes before they risk heading into Atlanta as the large group in hopes of the nursing home group being able to offer them sanctuary only to find that an tragedy has passed which leaves only an option. Episode Seven : TS-19 Dr. Edwin Jenner has been spending these past two months attempting experiments in order to create a cure but an single accident has ruined his entire progress. With nothing else left for him, Edwin finds himself taking in the remnants of the Atlanta survivor camp which leaves the group being indebted to him and enjoying their luxuries of the CDC. However, not everything is as it appears due to their building being close to self-destruct. |-|Two= Season Two Episode One : Miles Behind Us With nothing left in Atlanta, the group moves on in hope of finding sanctuary at the Fort Benning military base but when they meet an small group whom had escaped from the base and find out it was overrun, their group look for other opportunities as the weather gets cold that leads the group to find Wiltshire Estates. However, it soon turns out to be overrun that makes them leave and come to an vehicle jammed highway as dead arrive. Episode Two : Bloodletting Claire has gone missing due to the dead herd which leaves the group to work together in the effort to find her in the surrounding wood while also continuing to scavenge for supplies and tensions continue to rise between some of the members in the group which nearly causes things to go out of control. However, this all becomes interrupted when Carl is involved in the accident which leaves the young Grimes in a life threatening situation. Episode Three : Save The Last One Having arrived to Hershel's farm, Carl's life continues to hang in the balance as preparations for an desperate operation are made but in order for it to be successful, Shane finds himself teaming up with Otis on an supply run to a nearby overrun high school. Meanwhile, the rest of the group are made aware of what is going on as they desperately continue to search for Claire and T-Dog's condition worsens that leaves him in this bad spot. Episode Four : Cherokee Rose When the rest of them arrive to the farm, Hershel decides to allow them all to stay until Carl recovers from his wound as long as they follow his rules as guests which leaves the group to settle on the farm and get to know the residents while Daryl and Andrea continue their own search for an missing Claire. Meanwhile, an threat to one of the farm's wells is discovered that needs to be dealt with before Glenn and Maggie go on a supply run. Episode Five : Chupacabra Carl finally awakens from the operation much to the relief of their group but Claire is still missing and they are slowly stopping their search for her as Daryl's own search puts him in a endangered position. Meanwhile, Lori is struggling with the realization of her being pregnant as Glenn struggles with their secret and his feelings for Maggie which leads to the discovery while some other problems rise between the group that cause problems. Episode Six : Secrets With miscommunications happening, Hershel attempts to set boundaries between both their groups as Glenn struggles with the secrets that he holds before Lori acquires his and Maggie's aid for another supply run while the group start to practice as a firing range again. After this, Shane leads an team back to Wiltshire Estates in order to scavenge it for supplies and Hershel starts to get defensive when he realizes some know of his barn. Episode Seven : Pretty Much Dead Already In an aftermath of their group learning of Lori's pregnancy, their group have different reactions as Glenn ends up revealing the dead in the barn which leads to heavy debate in what they know and what should be done to them until their situation spirals out of control. Meanwhile, Allen's emotional state worsens further and Andrea continues to desperately search for Claire while the rest of the group are left to resolve issues with eachother. Episode Eight : Triggerfinger Having lost too much in the barn massacre, Hershel disappears to grieve as an suicide pact is committed that leaves Rick to reveal what Jenner told him and results in Tyreese losing himself and emotions run high. Later, an member of the Greene family falls sick which leaves Rick and Glenn to head to town to bring Hershel back as they face a rival group and Lori gets in a car accident when going after them as Allen and Shane disagree. Episode Nine : 18 Miles Out Keeping their eyes on the prisoner, some of the group take some time to try and resolve the tension while the reveal of them all being infected hangs between them before its decided to let Randall be free and give him a chance of survival but while they escort him, an fight breaks out between Rick and Shane. Meanwhile, Beth is debating to end her life that causes some arguments while Glenn goes out on an supply run to prove himself. Episode Ten : Judge, Jury, Executioner With confirmation on Randall knowing too much related to Greene Family Farm, their group finds themselves having to make a decision on what to do with their prisoner with only a few of them thinking about keeping the man alive which leaves Allen to attempt to convince everyone to do the right thing. Meanwhile, Carl is starting to be more determined to act more adult but gets himself into trouble while Hershel and Glenn discuss family. Episode Eleven : Better Angels After having lost Allen and facing a fact that they are losing themselves due to this apocalypse changing all of them, the group start to prepare for the coming winter but after an scared Randall breaks free and takes their Greene sisters hostage in an attempt to get off the farm, their group go to action as Hershel loses control and forces them to leave his farm. Now on the road again, arguments break out and Shane is sent over the edge. Episode Twelve : What Lies Ahead While the group were forced to leave the farm, the same helicopter that Rick saw has inadvertently led a herd to the area around the farm and now the shot from Carl that took Shane's life is luring the big herd toward the farm which leads to the group deciding to work together in order to save the remaining farm residents as they are unaware of the current danger that is coming and are all left on this empty road until a discovery is made. |-|Three= Season Three Status Examples Characters |-|One= Season One King County Linden County Harrison Memorial Hospital 1st Calvary Division Atlanta Survivor Camp Atlanta Bombing Pilots Jones Family Siggard Family Farm Fox News Refugee Center Dunlap Family Atlanta Nursing Home Center For Disease Control Miscellaneous |-|Two= Season Two King County Atlanta Survivor Camp Fox News Refugee Center Tyreese Williams's Group Greene Family Farm Federal Emergency Management Agency High School Greene Family Farm's Neighbors The Living Michonne's Group Miscellaneous |-|Three= Season Three King County Atlanta Survivor Camp Jones Family Fox News Refugee Center Atlanta Nursing Home Tyreese Williams's Group Greene Family Farm Michonne's Group Meriwether County Correctional Facility Clara's Family Tent City Mexican Family Miscellaneous